Beginnings and Endings
by bohogirl
Summary: Pippin from birth to his start of Thainhood (is that a word?) Chapter Ten Up!
1. A Little Pip of a Thing

Disclaimer: I would own the healer but I just combined a few Tolkien names together so it's all his.  
  
Thanks to my beta, Persnickety.  
  
LOTR Board Comments where I first posted this story:  
  
Cute!-Overlithe (::grins:: Thank you!)  
  
this is wonderful!-Peregrine (Awww, thank you!)  
  
Chapter One-A Little Pip of a Thing  
  
It was a hot night in mid August. Paladin Took's three daughters sat nervously together around the fire while their father paced back and forth.  
  
"Father, please, you're making Vincy nervous," said the eldest, fifteen-year-old Pearl.  
  
"No, he isn't," insisted five-year-old Pervinca who sat in her sister's lap, clingy tightly to Pearl's nightgown.  
  
Paladin smiled at his youngest daughter. "I'm sorry, dear." He sat down next to eleven-year-old Pimpernel and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Father? Mother will be alright, won't she?" Nel place her small hand on her father's arm.  
  
Paladin looked up. "She'll be fine, darling. She had the three of you just fine."  
  
"But none of us were this early," stated Pearl.  
  
Paladin sighed. In the next room, his wife lay, giving birth to their fourth child. This one was more then two weeks early and he feared for both his wife and child. He couldn't, however, let his daughters know of this.  
  
Smiling at his three daughters, he asked, "So, do you want a brother or another sister?"  
  
"A sister," said Pearl. "I would like another sister. Having Merry for a cousin is plenty enough of lads."  
  
"Me too. I don't want a little brother," said Pervinca, as she stifled a large yawn.  
  
"And you, Nelly?" Paladin turned to his middle daughter.  
  
She was quiet, as was her nature, for a moment before answering. "I would like a brother, I think. Two sisters is plenty for me. Besides, Father, you need an heir for when you become Thain."  
  
"It's two to one, Nel, it seems that having a sister wins." Pearl smirked at her younger sister.  
  
"You forgot Father and Mother! They may want a son."  
  
Pearl just shock her head and went back to comforting Pervinca.  
  
"It's alright, darling," said Paladin, as he kissed his daughter's head. "I'm glad to know I have you on my side."  
  
There was a knock at the front door. Paladin got up and left the room to answer it. He soon returned with three figures behind him.  
  
"Uncle Saradoc!" exclaimed Pearl as she took Pervinca off her lap and ran to her uncle. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, my Pearl. We've come for a visit and I guess we're getting a little gift as a welcome." Saradoc Brandybuck hugged his niece tightly. "How are you, love?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I am worried about Mother."  
  
"I'm sure you are. Pervinca, come here and hug your uncle!"  
  
Pervinca giggled and run into her uncle's arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Nel went to speak to her Aunt Esmeralda. "Hello Aunt Essy."  
  
"Nelly, how are you doing?" Esmeralda knelt down and hugged her niece tightly. She hated to admit it but she loved Nel the most of her three nieces.  
  
"I'm alright, but like Pearl, I'm worried about Mother."  
  
"Ah, your mother is strong, and she'll be fine," said Saradoc, still holding Pervinca, "So Paladin, hoping for a son?"  
  
"Yes, but at this point, I'd hope to hear word everything is alright." He felt a slight tug at his sleeve. Looking down, he saw his eight-year-old nephew, Meriadoc, at his side. He knelt down. "Yes, Merry?"  
  
"Is Aunt Tine going to be alright?"  
  
"She should be, yes."  
  
"Good then. I hope you get a son. I want a lad cousin to play with when I come here."  
  
Paladin chuckled and pulled the boy into a hug. He kissed the top of Merry's head. "I hope so too. If he's half as good as you, then I'll be very lucky."  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, Pally," said Esmeralda with a sly smile.  
  
"Paladin?" said a voice from the other side of the room.  
  
Paladin looked up. It was Bella Took, the healer, that was tending to his wife. "Yes, Bell?"  
  
"Come on in, then. Come and meet your son."  
  
A wide smile came across Paladin's face. He let go of Merry and sprinted across the room and into the one that held his wife and newborn son.  
  
"I guess I win," said Nel, looking at Pearl.  
  
"He'll be my best friend, won't he, Nel?" asked Merry, who had taken a hold of her hand.  
  
"Of course, Merry. You need a partner in crime after all, to help you terrorize the Shire. I say it's high time Tuckborough had a troublemaker."  
  
Paladin came out of the room a few minutes later. "Come on in everyone. Quiet now or you'll wake him."  
  
They small crowd went into the room. Eglantine Took lay in bed, looking exhausted but happy. In her arms lay a small bundle.  
  
"Pearl, Nelly, Vinca, meet your brother, Peregrin Took," said Paladin, making no effort to hide the pride in his voice.  
  
"He's wonderful, Mother!" said Pearl as she leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Yes, Mother. I wanted a sister but I guess he'll do."  
  
Eglantine smiled at her youngest daughter as she kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Nel turned her attention to her brother. "Hello, Peregrin. I'm glad you could join us." She kissed him on the forehead. "Oh, Mother, he was worth the wait."  
  
"Yes, he was wasn't he?" Eglantine kissed her third daughter.  
  
Merry approached the bed slowly. He peeked in at the small bundle. "He's so tiny! A little pip of a thing."  
  
The adults laughed at this.  
  
"No, I don't mean that in a bad way. I think I'll call him Pip for short. He's my little Pip cousin and I'll watch out for him." Merry kissed the small forehead before kissing his aunt.  
  
"Pip. Hmm. No, that won't do. How about Pippin, Merry-lad?" Paladin asked.  
  
Merry thought for a moment. "Yes. That will do. My cousin, Pippin. Right. We'll be friends for always."  
  
Saradoc picked up his son and hugged him tight. "I'm sure you will. After all, you'll be Master and he'll be Thain. They have to be friends after all."  
  
Nel stood quietly next to her mother, looking at her brother. I'll always look out for you, she thought, always. 


	2. A Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Sorry. The characters of Regi and Ferdi are Tolkien's, but the idea to use them as somewhat major characters are Lindelea1's. She's here on ff.net so look her up! Wonderful stories!  
  
Hai Took-Aww, thanks! About the dialogue, it probably was rushed, I'll be the first to admit. It's hard to edit this stuff yourself, even with two betas (Persnickety and my Katelin-Dear, I thank you!). I hope it improves.  
  
Dragon Confused-Aw, glad you like it! I've read a lot of stories about how Pippin gets his name and I only hope I didn't copy anyone accidently.  
  
Xena-Glad to see you again! I squealed when I saw it was you! Gotta love little Merry. He's happy to have someone to look out for, after being under Frodo's eye for years. Hope you like this chapter, even though I make two of the sisters brats.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Awww, this story is so cute! And now that Merry's here, I'm totally caught up in it! :-)-Avondster (LOL, glad Merry made it good for you.)  
  
I'm enjoying this series-tinuvielwithHim (aww, thank you!!)  
  
Very glad to see you are writing another inkling...keep it up. This is interesting-agape4rivendell (Thank you!! :-)  
  
Chapter Two-A Conspiracy  
  
"Mother! Can you make Pippin go outside and play?" exclaimed Pearl. Pippin had been terrorizing her and Pervinca for the last hour.  
  
Tine entered the kitchen. "Pippin, darling, what are you doing to cause your sisters such distress?"  
  
The little seven-year-old looked up at his mother. His face was covered in jam as the boy had obviously been sampling that night's dessert. "I just wanted to help."  
  
"Mother, he's taken at least four pastries. We're not making these for HIM to eat now," said Pervinca. Pippin looked down at his feet.  
  
"Pippin-love, why don't you go outside? Merry will be here soon," Tine said.  
  
At the sound of his favorite cousin's name, Pippin perked up. "Merry's coming?"  
  
"Yes, darling, he is, but I won't let you play with him today if you don't leave your sisters alone."  
  
"Alright, Mother. I'm sorry, Pearl. I'm sorry, Vinca."  
  
Both girls just glared at their younger brother before turning back to their work.  
  
Eglantine sighed. "Go on outside now. I think Nel is out there with your father."  
  
Pippin nodded and went outside in search of his favorite sister. He may have only been seven, but he knew that Pearl and Pervinca didn't like him very much. He had thought sisters were supposed to love their brothers but their behavior towards was nothing short of hostile. This was why he loved Nel so much. She was always there to protect him and stand up for him. She was one of the kindest hobbits he knew and loved her dearly.  
  
Reginard and Ferdibrand Took were just outside the front door when the little hobbit exited. They had been visiting the Took family, but it was time for them to go home.  
  
"Regi? Ferdi? Are you two leaving?" Pippin was exceptionally close to the two but they were his cousins.  
  
"Yes, little Pippin. We're glad we could come and visit. Even if we missed your birthday," Ferdi said, hugging Pippin.  
  
"I'm glad you were here, too. There aren't many lads here to play with, and my sisters, well..."  
  
Regi smiled. "Yes, I remember all too well." He kissed Pippin on the top of his head. "Keep your chin up, Pippin. They'll come around someday."  
  
Pippin watched as Regi and Ferdi got into their wagon and headed home. "Good-bye, Regi! Good-bye, Ferdi!" he called, waving as they disappeared.  
  
He returned to his search for his sister and father. "Nelly!" he called. "Nelly, where are you?"  
  
Nel looked up from her spot near the fields. "Pippin, come over and help us."  
  
Pippin sprinted over. Next to Nel was his father. "Nelly, there are you. Hello, Father."  
  
"Hello, son. Come to help us?" Paladin looked up from his work. It was hard work keeping the bugs out of the crops but someone had to it. Paladin enjoyed doing it, especially when his children were there to help him as he enjoyed their company immensely.  
  
"Mother sent me outside because I was bothering Pearl and Vinca." Pippin shifted his feet nervously  
  
Paladin chuckled. "You always seem to be 'bothering' them. Though sometimes I wonder if they aren't making it up." He loved all of his children dearly but couldn't help feeling slightly put off by his two daughters' behavior towards his son.  
  
Pippin smiled. "She also said Merry was coming. Are Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Essy coming too?"  
  
"Yes, now are you going to help or stand their and bother us?" said Nelly, smiling at her brother.  
  
"I'll help! What can I do?" Pippin bounced up and down on his heels  
  
Pippin was soon crawling through the fields with his sister and father looking for any insects that might harm the crops.  
  
Hours later, the three emerged covered in dirt, but quite happy at the progress they had made.  
  
"Look at the two of you. Your mother's going to kill me."  
  
"Look at yourself, Father. We've got guests coming and you look like you swam in a bucket of dirt," said Nel.  
  
Pippin was exhausted and wasn't listening completely to the conversation. He was looking up the lane and noticed a wagon approaching them. He looked more closely and soon he recognized his uncle and aunt. Tugging at his father's sleeve, Pippin exclaimed, "Father, look! Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Essy are almost here! Merry will with him!"  
  
Paladin looked up the lane as well. "Yes, they are aren't they?"  
  
The wagon stopped at the front door of the Took's hobbit hole. Three figures got out. Two were taller then the third.  
  
Pippin broke into a run, forgetting his exhaustion. "MERRY!" He ran and launched himself into the arms of his fifteen-year-old cousin. "I'm glad you've come! I've missed you!"  
  
Merry laughed as he held tightly to his dear cousin. "You just saw me a week ago at your birthday."  
  
"I know but that I still missed you."  
  
Merry put Pippin down. "Pippn, why are you so dirty?"  
  
"I was helping father in the fields!" he said with a great tone of pride.  
  
Paladin finally had caught up and was standing next to his son. "And a great help he was." He ruffled his son's hair. "Hello, Merry. How are you, lad?"  
  
"I'm fine, Uncle."  
  
Paladin went over to speak with Saradoc and Esmeralda while Pippin, Merry, and Nel went inside.  
  
"Peregrin! Pimpernel! What in the name of Middle Earth have you two been up to?" Eglantine entered the main hallway and noticed her two dirty children who looked twice as dirty next to their clean cousin.  
  
"We were helping Father in the fields, Mother."  
  
"Well, into the bath with both of you. Nel, be sure to help your brother."  
  
"Mother, I can bathe myself!" Pippin always tried to look grow up around Merry. He didn't want to look like a baby in front of his cousin.  
  
Tine smiled. "I'm sure you can ,but I just want Nel to make sure you get every bit off you, alright?" She gently moved Pippin toward the bath. "Go on now."  
  
Pippin sighed and followed his sister towards the bath, his head hung low.  
  
Tine shook her head before turning to her nephew. "Hello, Merry- love! How are you this fine afternoon?" She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'm good, Aunt Tine. Why doesn't Pippin want help in the bath? He's still just a small hobbit." He followed his aunt into the family room.  
  
"I think that's exactly it, Merry. He wants to be such a big hobbit around you that he forgets he's still small."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll feel better tomorrow when we go to see Frodo. You didn't tell him he was going did you?"  
  
"And ruin the surprise? No." She smiled at her nephew. She was very happy Merry and Pippin got along so well.  
  
Merry grinned at his aunt. Pippin adored Frodo almost as much as Merry but he rarely got to see him. Frodo had also missed Pippin's seventh birthday, much to the disappointment of the younger hobbit. As a result, the Took family had agreed to let Pippin go to Bag End with Merry a few days before the rest of them did.  
  
"Does Frodo know Pippin's coming early?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes, he knows. He misses Pippin and is deeply upset he missed his birthday but he's glad Pippin can make it to his. He has a special present for him."  
  
Three hobbits came into the room. Two were very clean and one was very dirty.  
  
"Paladin Took! You're almost as bad as your children. Off to the bath with you!" Tine shooed her husband towards the bath as Saradoc and Esmeralda laughed.  
  
"Merry-love, I hope you weren't bothering your Aunt." said Esmeralda.  
  
"Oh, Merry is never a bother, Essy. Don't worry about him."  
  
"You don't know the real Merry, I'm afraid," Saradoc said with a laugh as he tousled his son's hair.  
  
Merry looked up, innocently at his parents. "I'M afraid I have no idea what you are talking about?"  
  
At that moment,a small figure, hair still wet from a bath, flew into the room and into Merry's lap. "Hullo, Merry."  
  
"Pippin! Did you clean everywhere?" Tine asked, sternly.  
"Yes, Mother. Nelly let me go first so I could talk to Merry."  
  
"Alright then. I'll be in the dining room with your aunt and uncle. Be sure to come when you're called."  
  
"Yes, Mother." Once Tine had left the room, Pippin looked up at his cousin. "So Merry, how was your trip here?"  
  
Merry smiled and pulled Pippin close to him. "It was fine. I'm just glad I'm here now." 


	3. Best Present Ever

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I still don't own em. Wish I did because then I would be rich, famous, British (gotta love that accent), and not sitting here in my living room watching my Futurama DVD while typing up a disclaimer saying I don't own them! I could afford to pay someone else to do it! ::breathes heavily:: Sorry...  
  
Hai Took-One would hope he'd have more personality. LOL. YAY for cousin Frodo!  
  
Xena-Yes, they are just too adorable. You're probably the only one who "likes" that he's not close to his other sisters. YAY for Regi and Ferdi. LOL. I've been putting them to good use between this story and Brother In All But Blood, and the other fic I'm writing. I love using Tolkien characters no one knows anything about. Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing! I missed going into my mail box and finding a review from you!!  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
This was delightful-I can just hear Pippin-agape4rivendell  
  
Dear little Pip! Sweet chapter-Orangeblossom Took  
  
AN: I know Bilbo isn't really Merry and Pippin's Uncle, but he calls himself that so, there's that.  
  
Chapter Three-Best Present Ever  
  
The next morning, Tine woke her son up early. "Pippin, time to get up. Breakfast in on the table."  
  
Pippin groaned. "Mother, what time is it?"  
  
"Time for breakfast. Get up." She pulled the covers off her son.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Pippin got up and got dressed.  
  
When he walked into the dining room, he saw Merry sitting at the table talking cheerfully with his mother.  
  
"Hello, Merry!" Pippin put his chair next to his cousin and sat next to him. "Are we going to do anything today? Can we go play in the fields? Can we play a game? Can we...?"  
  
"Pippin! Please! Let me eat. I have plans all set to go somewhere today." Merry sighed and shook his head. He loved Pippin but he could be trying at times.  
  
Pippin's smile vanished. "I'm sorry, Merry." He quietly ate his breakfast.  
  
Merry sighed. "I'm sorry I was short with you, Pippin." He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. You're coming too."  
  
Pippin smiled again. "Where, Merry?"  
  
"It's a surprise. But it's just you and me."  
  
"No parents?"  
  
Merry looked at his mother and Aunt Tine. Both of them nodded. "Yes, Pippin. No parents."  
  
Pippin clapped his hands together and smiled. "When do we go?"  
  
"When you finish breakfast."  
  
Pippin quickly finished his breakfast. "Done!" He threw his fork down with a flurish.  
  
Merry chuckled. "Well, go get your traveling cloak and met me outside."  
  
A short while later, the two hobbits were climbing into a wagon. Little did Pippin know, they were headed to Bag End to visit Frodo Baggins.  
  
Tine handed Pippin a small bag. "Here's a few changes of clothes, Pippin."  
  
Pippin looked at his mother, very puzzled. "Why do I need them, Mother? Where am I going?" He suddenly got very excited. "Am I staying somewhere?"  
  
"You'll see, Pippin." She kissed her son and nephew good bye.  
  
"Well, Pippin," Merry said as they started off toward Hobbiton. "What do you have there?" He gestured at the small bundle Pippin held.  
  
"Oh, just the presents I was going to give Frodo and Bilbo on my birthday. We're going to see them in a few days for their party. Mother told me to bring it with me."  
  
"What did you get?" Merry asked as he guided the cart down the path.  
  
"I made them something." Pippin ran his hand lightly over the bundle. "They aren't very good. I doubt they'll like them."  
  
"I'm sure they'll like them. Now, what did you make?"  
  
"I made them both new pipes. I broke their old ones last time I was there, remember?"  
  
Merry remembered. Pippin had been five. He had beaten the pipes against a pot, trying to make as much noise as possible. As a result both pipes were shattered.  
  
"Do you think they're still mad at me?" Pippin looked up at Merry.  
  
"Pippin, they weren't mad to begin with. Remember? Bilbo laughed and Frodo just smiled. They love you, Pippin and aren't mad at you."  
  
"I'm sure they are and just didn't want you to know. How could they not be mad? Bilbo didn't tell me any stories that night and Frodo didn't hug me good-bye the next day." Pippin looked down at his bundle.  
  
"Pippin, it was late and you were just a little hobbit. You had a long ride home the next day. As for Frodo, he was coming down with something. He didn't want you to catch it. You know how easily you get sick."  
  
Pippin sighed. "I guess you're right." He slumped in his seat. He hated the fact he always got sick. Once a year, around the same time in March, he came down with something. He'd nearly died a few times. As a result, most of his family was very cautious in exposing him to any illness.  
  
"Cheer up, Pip. We'll be there soon."  
  
"You missed Regi and Ferdi you know."  
  
Merry nodded. "Yes, Aunt Tine told me. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I haven't seen Ferdi in a long time."  
  
"Where are we going, Merry? Please tell me." Pippin looked up as his cousin, his green eyes pleading.  
  
"You'll see, Pippin."  
  
Pippin sighed and looked out of the wagon at the passing countryside. He sighed. He loved the beauty of the Shire and smiled at the passing trees. He was lulled to sleep by the sights and smells of his home.  
  
A few hours later, he was, once again, shaken awake.  
  
"Pippin, we're here," Merry said.  
  
Pippin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?" he said as he yawned.  
  
"Guess," said a voice that wasn't Merry's.  
  
Pippin turned around and his face broke into a wide smile. "FRODO!" He jumped from the wagon and launched himself at the older hobbit.  
  
Frodo caught the boy and hugged him. "Hello, Pippin. I'm sorry I missed your birthday, but Bilbo was sick."  
  
"It's alright, Frodo. I brought your gifts!" Pippin wiggled his way out of Frodo's arms. He jumped into the wagon again and got his bundle. "I have one for you and one for Bilbo." He leapt down to the ground.  
  
Frodo smiled at his young cousin. He was almost twenty-nine, nearly of age, yet spending time with his cousins especially Merry and Pippin made him feel ten years younger.  
  
He kneeled to Pippin's level. "What did you get for me?"  
  
"Nothing. I made something for you?"  
  
"Alright then, what did you make for me."  
  
Pippin slowly opened his bundle. He pulled out a long wooden object. It wasn't smooth by any means, but it was quite obvious what the maker was going for.  
  
"Pippin," Frodo took the pipe from his cousin. "Thank you."  
  
Pippin's face lite up. "You really like it?"  
  
"Of course I do! I love it. You made it, didn't you?" Frodo pulled him in for a hug. "Come on inside. Bilbo has been waiting."  
  
The three cousins went inside Bag End.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo! Merry and Pippin are here. Pippin's brought his present for you, too."  
  
"Well, now." An older hobbit came out of another room. "He did, did he. Come and show your Uncle Bilbo what you've brought."  
  
Pippin stepped towards Bilbo, holding his bundle tightly in his hand. "I...I made you this. To make up for the one I broke," he said, holding up the 2nd pipe.  
  
Bilbo took it from the boy's hand. "Well, this is masterful work for such a young hobbit. I thank you."  
  
Pippin smiled and hugged Bilbo. "I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't and that you were still mad at me for breaking the old ones."  
  
"Pippin, that was almost two years ago! We weren't mad at you. In fact, I found it rather fortunate. I was looking to get rid of that old thing." Frodo kissed the chestnut curls.  
  
Pippin smiled. "How long is it just us four? With none of my sisters around?"  
  
Bilbo laughed. "The party is in a week. You family will be coming then."  
  
"A whole week without Pearl and Pervinca yelling at me?! You two don't have to worry about giving me a present at your party! That's the best gift ever!" 


	4. Always There

Disclaimer: I...::sniffles::...don't own them. ::Cries:: Believe, if I did, I wouldn't be where I am right now. Oh, if wishes were horses....  
  
lotr_and_potc-I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Hai Took-Yeah, I thought that was a cute line. No Sam at this party. I didn't think about him when I wrote it. I know! Bad me! He's in a later chapter, though. I didn't forget him.  
  
Szhismine-I know. Pippin is just too cute for words. To be honest with you, I have no idea why Pearl and Pervinca are mean to Pippin. I get into it a bit later, but it doesn't explain much.  
  
Xena-Poor little Pippin and his guilt. Thankfully, he has Merry to help him. I'm glad you liked Frodo and Bilbo. I was worried about my Bilbo so I didn't include him in the rest of my story (save for this party).  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Great chapter!-suzie sheelf (Thank you!)  
  
lovely chapter. The conversation with Pippin and Frodo was so sweet...- Orangleblossom Took (Gotta love Pippin and Frodo. They didn't get much time together on the movie screen.)  
  
Ooo, so sweet! Please continue! (AGH! Didn't get who said this! Oh well, thank you!)  
  
Wow-that's all I can say...the gift giving was great and I loved the end! Thank you.-agape4rivendell (I'm glad you liked it! I was a bit nervous about it.)  
  
Chapter Four-Always There  
  
It was the night before Bilbo and Frodo's party. Pippin could hardly contain his energy. The boundless energy he seemed to have was beginning to tire the three older hobbits.  
  
"Please, Bilbo. Tell me a story, please!" Pippin tugged on Bilbo's sleeve. "I want to hear about the dragon!"  
  
"Pippin, I've told you that story every night for the past week. Don't you want to hear something new?"  
  
"Tell me about the elves then!"  
  
"Yes, Bilbo, the elves!" said Merry, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Oh, alright then." Bilbo sat in a chair by the fire. Merry and Pippin lay on the floor at his feet. Frodo, having heard the story numerous times, smiled and settled into a chair near by, lazily smoking on his new pipe.  
  
"Well, the first elves we met were in Rivendell..."  
  
Pippin fell asleep before Bilbo got to the wood elves.  
  
"I thought he wanted to hear the story?" asked Merry as Frodo picked Pippin up. Bilbo headed off to the kitchen to clean up from dinner.  
  
"Well, he is still young. And you used to do the same."  
  
"No, I didn't!" Merry insisted.  
  
"Yes, you did. Quite often, if I recall correctly."  
  
The pair walked down the hallway to Pippin's room. Frodo laid the lad on the bed and tucked him in. He brushed back the chestnut curls and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Pippin."  
  
"Good night, Pip," said Merry. He placed a kiss on Pippin's forehead before following Frodo out of the room.  
  
"Frodo, why does Pippin follow me around like he does?" he asked when he caught up to Frodo.  
  
"He looks up to you, Merry." Frodo looked down at his cousin. He didn't have to look too far down as Merry was quickly gaining on him quickly in terms of height. "I thought you wanted to be best friends with Pippin."  
  
"I do, but he can be rather annoying at times."  
  
"Hmm. I seem to recall having a similar problem at Brandy Hall." Frodo sat down in front of the fire again.  
  
Merry looked at his cousin with a look of shock on his face. "What do you mean? I never followed you anywhere!" He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, you did," Frodo said with a chuckle. "The rest of the Brandybucks would joke, 'If you can't find Merry, look for Frodo. He'll be around there somewhere.' Don't you remember how sad you were when I came to Bag End?"  
  
Merry sat next to Frodo. "Yes. I do. You were my favorite cousin. You still are in a way. My favorite older cousin anyways." He smiled fondly. "My brother, remember?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "As always, Merry."  
  
Merry sighed. "I just wish Pippin would give me a break when I visited, you know? And when he visits me. I want to do my own things sometimes."  
  
Frodo put his arm around Merry. "He will, when he's older. You don't tag along with me now, do you? Remember, Merry, he's stuck in that hobbit hole with three sisters, two of whom don't think very highly of him."  
  
Merry leaned his head on Frodo's shoulder. "I guess you're right. I just wish he'd hurry up!"  
  
"Think how I feel? I'm fourteen years older then you. Pippin's only eight years younger then you. That will feel a lot closer when you're older."  
  
Merry started to speak, but a yawn swallowed his words.  
  
"I think it's time you went to bed as well. We have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Merry nodded and headed off to bed.  
  
Frodo shook his head and smiled at his younger cousin. "The Shire better watch out for when those two are older," he whispered to himself as he headed off to bed.  
  
It was a few hours later when Merry felt something small and slightly warm next to him. He sat up and looked down. "Pippin, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't get back to sleep. I had a bad dream." Pippin buried his head in Merry's pillow.  
  
Merry sighed and laid back down. "Pippin, you're too big to be crawling into bed with me."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm still quite small."  
  
Merry smiled at this and pulled the hobbit closer to him. "If you say so, Pips."  
  
"Was Bilbo mad I fell asleep? I don't want him to stop telling his stories."  
  
"No, he wasn't mad." He lightly brushed back Pippin's curls. "What did you dream about, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. You'll protect me."  
  
Merry sighed. He knew it was no use in asking Pippin again. If Pippin didn't want to talk about it, Merry wouldn't press him. He kissed the smaller hobbit on the top of his head. "Come on now, get back to sleep. We have a party to go to tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, Merry." Pippin snuggled up next to him.  
  
Merry sighed and laid his head on Pippin's. Maybe I don't want you to grow up after all, he thought. It felt good to be needed. At Brandy Hall, no one seemed to 'need' the son of the future Master. He was left alone for the most part. He elder cousin, Berilac, was his closest friend, but Beri lived outside of Brandy Hall and Merry didn't see him often. Pippin may be annoying at times, but at least he gave Merry a sense of worth.  
  
"Good night, Merry," Pippin muttered in his sleep.  
  
Merry kissed Pippin's curls again. "Good night, Pips."  
  
The next morning, Merry awoke to find Pippin gone. "Pippin?"  
  
There was a knock on his door before Frodo poked his head in. "Finally up? Come on, sleepy head. It's about time for second breakfast." He smiled at Merry's disheveled look. "Hurry up before Pippin eats it all."  
  
Merry got up quickly and got dressed. He walked into the dining room and saw Frodo struggling to get Pippin clean.  
  
"Come on now, Pippin. You have to look proper now." He tried to wipe Pippin's face with a cloth, but the smaller hobbit pulled away. "What would your mother say if she came in right now and saw you covered in second breakfast?"  
  
"She's tell me to go out and play." Pippin ducked undre the table and sat on the floor.  
  
Bilbo looked up. "Somehow I doubt that. Come now, lad." He coaxed Pippin out with a pastry. "Get cleaned up. The sooner you do and the sooner your lazy cousin over there eats, the sooner we can get ready for today."  
  
Merry smiled and sat quickly at the table. While he ate, Frodo finally managed to get Pippin clean.  
  
Soon, all four were ready to start greeting the guests. The party was to be held in the field across from Bag End. Bilbo had invited most of his relatives and that was the only place large enough to hold them all.  
  
First to arrive were Saradoc, Essy, Paladin, Tine, and the three girls.  
  
"Hello, Saradoc, Paladin," Bilbo said, shaking both their hands. "Essy!" He kissed her on the cheek. "Beautiful as always. Tine, look at you!" He kissed her as well.  
  
"Bilbo, wonderful to see you," said Paladin. He looked over at his daughters. "Come over and greet Bilbo."  
  
"Hello, Bilbo," said Nel. She then turned to Frodo and hugged him too. "Happy birthday, both of you."  
  
"Come on now, give your uncle Bilbo a hug!" He pulled her into his arms. After letting her go, he turned to Pearl and Pervinca. "You two as well."  
  
Pervinca smiled and ran into Bilbo's waiting arms. "Happy birthday, Bilbo. You too, Frodo."  
  
Pearl, a bit more dignified, walked over and gave him a small hug. "Happy birthday, Bilbo. Frodo."  
  
"Now, I know you three are looking for your gifts. They're right over on the table, labeled. The ones from me are wrapped in green and the ones from Frodo are wrapped in blue."  
  
The three girls walked over to the table, in search of their gifts.  
  
"I hope our boys didn't cause too much trouble, Bilbo," said Saradoc, placing his hand on Merry's head, and gently ruffling his curls.  
  
"No, they were a delight to have. You should send them around more often. They keep me young."  
  
"You don't appear to need any help in that department," said Tine as he pulled Pippin towards and proceeded to clean off his face.  
  
"Mother!" He pulled away and rubbed his face. "Frodo made me clean up earlier."  
  
Tine just smiled at her son.  
  
"Oh, the Proudfoots are here. You'll have to excuse us. Come, Frodo."  
  
Frodo leaned down and whispered in Pippin's ear. "Your present Bilbo is on the table, but I'll be giving you mine later, alright?"  
  
Pippin nodded as Frodo walked away towards the newest hobbits to arrive.  
  
"Father! Look!" Pearl said as she, Nel, and Pervinca returned to their family. "Frodo gave me some fabric to make a new dress and Bilbo gave me a set of cooking tools! These will take the place of the one's he," she shot a glance at Pippin he quickly hide behind Merry, "ruined."  
  
"They're wonderful, dear." Paladin knelt down to Pervinca's level. "What did Bilbo give you?"  
  
"He gave me a new doll. She'll fit right in with the rest! And Frodo gave me a bonnet to wear outside." She handed her father the doll as she plopped the bonnet on her head.  
  
"Just wonderful." He kissed her on the head and returned the doll. "And you, Nel?"  
  
"Bilbo gave me a journal to write in and Frodo gave me a wonderful new pen to use." Nel clutched both items to her chest, as though she were afraid they'd break.  
  
"Sounds like they had a nice talk before picking out what to get you. Come on, Pippin-lad, let's see what you've gotten." Pippin slipped his hand into his father's as the Took and Brandybuck families made their way over to the table.  
  
"Ah! Here's yours Merry and yours Pippin," said Saradoc, handing both boys a gift wrapped in green paper.  
  
"Excuse for a moment, children," said Essy as Adelard Took summed the elder hobbits over to the food table.  
  
"Well, what did you two get?" said Pervinca, after the adults left.  
  
Merry tore the paper off his and found inside it a pipe. It was a lot nicer then the ones Pippin had given to Frodo and Bilbo. "My first pipe!" He popped it in his mouth. "Wonderful."  
  
"I do hope he talked to your parents before buying that," said Pearl, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a ninny, Pearl. Open yours, Pippin."  
  
Pippin opened his and inside he found a wooden horse. "This will go great with the rest of my collection!" Back in room, Pippin had a collection of small wooden figures he had been given over the years. He put it carefully in his pocket.  
  
"Let's go see what Frodo gave you," said Nel, taking Pippin's hand as they headed down to the other end of the table. "Here's yours, Merry."  
  
Merry took it from her and opened it. Inside was a pack of pipeweed. "Ha! I guess Bilbo and Frodo conspired for my gifts as well."  
  
"I don't see anything for you, Pippin." Nel started lifting up boxes in case it was hidden.  
  
"Oh, well..." started Pippin.  
  
"Frodo didn't get you anything. He must still be mad about you breaking his pipe. Bilbo probably is too, but he had to give you a gift because he's a proper adult hobbit," interrupted Pearl.  
  
"No, see..."  
  
Pervinca started to giggle. "Frodo doesn't love you!"  
  
"He does too!" Pippin exclaimed. He kept trying to tell them that Frodo's gift was waiting inside, but they kept interrupting.  
  
"No, he doesn't. If he did, he would gotten you something," said Pearl.  
  
"Leave him alone, Pearl." Nel glared at her older sister, while Merry pulled Pippin in close to him. "Frodo obviously still loves him as he invited him here earlier then us!"  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Paladin. He had come over when the children had gotten so loud, most of the party was looking at them, except the guests of honor as they were on the other side of the field, still greeting guests.  
  
Pippin ran to his father, his face filled with tears. "Vinca and Pearl said, they said..." He hiccuped and sniffled, trying to get the words out.  
  
"Calm down, Pippin. Now, slowly, what did they say?" He knelt down in front of Pippin, and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.  
  
"They said Frodo didn't love me." It came out in a whisper so quiet that Paladin almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Did they now?" Paladin raised an eyebrow and looked at his daughters.  
  
Pervinca looked at her feet, while Pearl looked around, trying to avoid her father's gaze.  
  
"What have I told you about being mean to your brother?" he asked as he stood up and pulled Pippin close to his side. Pippin buried his face in his father's trousers.  
  
"It's the truth though, Father. Frodo didn't leave a gift here for him!" Pervinca said as she nudged Pearl who quickly nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh? And you didn't stop to think that maybe he left it inside?" Paladin asked as Pippin picked his head up and looked at his sisters.  
  
Neither girl had an answer to that one.  
  
Paladin sighed. "We are in front of other hobbits and I expect you to be kind to your brother."  
  
"Is something wrong, Paladin?" Frodo came up to the scene that had seemed to put a stand still on the festivities.  
  
"Oh, nothing a little punishment won't fix." Paladin looked at his oldest and youngest daughters. "My two girls here seem to think..."  
  
Pippin let go of his father's side and ran to Frodo. "They said that you didn't love me Frodo because you didn't leave me a gift. But you said it was inside. It's inside right? Tell them!"  
  
Frodo picked Pippin up and hugged him. "Of course I love you, Pippin. And it IS inside." Frodo glared at Pearl and Pervinca. "Nelly. It's on my bed. Would you mind getting it?"  
  
"Of course not, Frodo," Nelly said. When she passed by Pippin she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Pearl, Pervinca, apologize to your brother."  
  
"Sorry, Pippin," both girls muttered.  
  
Paladin sighed and turned to Frodo. "I'm sorry, Frodo. I hope they didn't disrupt the party. We'll have a nice long talk at home about behavior at parties and towards siblings."  
  
"It's alright, Paladin. Pippin can stay with me the rest of the party, if you don't need him." Frodo rubbed Pippin's back as the smaller hobbit laid his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Quite alright with me. His mother may want him to join us later though."  
  
Frodo nodded, kissed Pippin's cheek, put him down. "Hear that, Pippin-lad? You get to stay with your old cousin Frodo today."  
  
Pippin smiled up at Frodo, his face was still red but the tears were gone. He turned to his father. "Thank you, Father."  
  
"You're welcome, son." He lightly touseled his son's hair before he turned to his two daughters. "Let's go sit with your mother." He led Pearl and Pervinca away as Nel returned with a gift wrapped in scarlet.  
  
"Thank you." Frodo took the gift from Nel's hand and kneeled down to Pippin's level. "Here you go, Pippin. I was going to wait until tonight, but you can have it now."  
  
Pippin took it from Frodo and slowly opened it. Inside was half of a gold coin. The coin was on a small chain. Puzzled, Pippin looked up at Frodo.  
  
Frodo took the chain and put it around Pippins neck, clasping it closed. "This is half of one of the coins Bilbo got on his journey. I have the other half." He turned Pippin around to face him. "This is so that you'll always have a part of me with you. Even if I'm not there, let at your birthday, this coin will connect us forever."  
  
Pippin smiled and threw his arms tightly around Frodo's neck. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Pippin." He kissed his cheek again before letting go. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."  
  
Pippin took a hold of Frodo's hand. He spent the rest of the party in the company of his two favorite cousins and his favorite sister. 


	5. No Use Crying Over Spilt Cake Mix

Disclaimer: Am I a decedent of Tolkien? No. Therefore, I do not own them. ::Cries::  
  
Thanks to persnickety(my beta) and Katelin-dear who kept reading even though I made her cry.  
  
Hai Took-I know, they are horrible, but they'll turn around soon enough. Glad you liked Frodo's gift and the Frodo-Merry moment. ::Shameless plug:: If you want to read about that, that's the plot of my story, Brothers In All But Blood. If you do, bring tissues.  
  
Xena-Aw, didn't mean to make you cry! Ok, I did, but at the same time I didn't. Yes, little Merry did follow Frodo around (see shameless plug above). Even though I wrote it, I too am shocked at Pearl and Pervinca. Who could be mean to Pippin? Hooray for Paladin! I'm glad you liked Frodo's gift!  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Not fair, not fair!! I want to know now. Please! Please! ::goes off and pouts in the corner::-Belladonna Took (oh, don't pout! LOL)  
  
I love reading about little Pip. He is so dear. Wonderful chapter. I wonder what Paladin wants to talk to him about?-Orangeblossom Took (He is dear, isn't he? I want a Pippin....)  
  
Great chapter! I so loved his meeting with Sam and his time with Nel and the neat little story about the Gaffer...such a fun story this is...thank you.-agape4rivendell (Awww, thank you!! I was seriously lacking Pippin-Sam time..)  
  
Thanks to Ianar for helping me with Sam's lines and making him more like Sam!  
  
Chapter Five-No Use Crying Over Spilt Cake Mix  
  
Pippin leaned against a tree near the edge of the fields. He ran his hand casually over the grass until he found a suitable blade. He popped one end into his mouth and put his hands behind his head. His thoughts began to wander. It was August and his twelfth birthday was approaching. It was normally a happy time for the young hobbit, but not this year. Merry had come down with a late summer illness and would be unlikely to make the party in two days.  
  
Pippin sighed, tossed the blade on the ground, and got up. He looked toward the fields, intending to run through them. He wanted to get away and run all the way to Buckland; all the way to Merry.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
He turned around and saw Nel standing before him.  
  
"Hello, Nelly." He turned back to the field.  
  
"Pippin, are you alright?" She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, Nel."  
  
"No, you aren't and that worries me."  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." He pulled away from her grasp and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Nel frowned. She loved her brother deeply and it hurt her to see him so upset. She stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders. "Is this about Merry?"  
  
Pippin turned his head away. "Maybe."  
  
"It is. I know it. You can't hide anything from me. Pippin. You never could. I'm sure Merry wishes he could be here, but it's only one birthday. He's been there for the last eleven and he'll be there for many more."  
  
Pippin sighed and looked back as his sister. "I guess you're right Nel."  
  
Nel put her arm around her brother. "Come inside, Pippin."  
  
The pair headed towards their home. "Nel, do you know if Frodo is coming?"  
  
"Mother hasn't heard from him yet, but we do have two more days so don't worry. Besides, he gave you that coin so he'd always be there, even when he wasn't."  
  
"Nel, I'm glad you'll be there. I don't think I could handle a party without you being there."  
  
Nel smiled. "I love you, dear Pippin, and I'll always be there."  
  
Pippin hugged her as they walked.  
  
She looked at her brother again and couldn't quite understand why Pearl and Pervinca could be so mean and hostile towards such a child. Pippin was a bright, happy lad, who radiated joy on almost everyone who met him, except, it seemed, Pearl and Pervinca. She knew that Pippin loved all his sisters. He tried so hard to get Pearl and Pervinca to be nice to him that he usually ended up making things worse.  
  
Once the two were inside, Nel went off to her room while Pippin went into the kitchen to find his mother. Instead he found Pervinca and Pearl mixing something in a bowl.  
  
Pippin walked over to the counter. "Where's Mother?"  
  
"She went out to give Father his luncheon," said Pearl.  
  
"Is that my cake you're making?" he asked, eagerly.  
  
Pearl sighed. "Yes, Pippin. Now please, leave us alone."  
  
"Pearl, please, I want to help. I want to help make my own cake." He tugged on his sister sleeve.  
  
"Let go, Pippin." Pearl walked over to the table and put the bowl down. "Leave Vinca and I alone or there will be no cake."  
  
Pippin looked over at the table and at the bowl. Both Pervinca and Pearl had their backs to it. He ran over and took the bowl in his hands, pulling it towards him. He had the overwhelming urge that all children have to reach in and sample some.  
  
"Peregrin Took! Put that down!" exclaimed Pervinca.  
  
Pippin started to run all over the kitchen, laughing. "You'll have to catch me, Vincy!" He held the bowl out in front of him.  
  
Pervinca scowled at her brother as she chased him.  
  
Pippin giggled as he looked over his shoulder. He chose a bad moment to do so as he ran into Pearl, spilling the entire contents all over his eldest sister.  
  
"PIPPIN!" she hollered! "Look what you did to my new dress!" She began to cry.  
  
"I'm...Pearl..."  
  
Of course, at that moment, Tine returned to her kitchen. "Pearl! What happened?" She saw her daughter's tears and ran over. "What in world?" She put her arms around Pearl's shoulders.  
  
"HE happened! He stole the cake mix bowl and spilled it all over my new dress." She buried her face in her mother's shoulder.  
  
Tine sighed and looked at Pippin. "Pippin?"  
  
"It was an accident, Mother. I didn't mean it." Pippin stepped closer to his mother.  
  
"Well, now you've ruined it, Pippin. I don't think you'll get a cake now," said Vinca as she got down to clean the mix off the floor.  
  
Pippin looked at his feet.  
  
Tine managed to calm Pearl down and set her to the bath. "Pippin, why don't you go outside? I'll have your father deal with you later. You know better than to bother your sisters in the kitchen."  
  
"But, Mother, I just..."  
  
"No 'buts', Pippin. Please, do as I tell you."  
  
Pippin shuffled slowly out of the kitchen. Once outside, he leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on his knees.  
  
Pippin sat that like for a time when he heard a slight noise coming up the path. He popped his head up and saw a cart coming to a stop. In the driver's seat was Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Hello there, Mister Peregrin!" Sam said as he got out of the cart.  
  
"Hello, Sam."  
  
Sam looked curiously at the smaller hobbit. He knew at once something had to be wrong as Pippin never failed to tell him off for calling him 'Mr. Peregrin'. The young hobbit usually asked that Sam call him 'Pippin', which the gardener always refused.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Not really Sam. Oh, if you won't call me Pippin, will you at least call me, Mr. Pippin? I hate being called Peregrin." He once again buried his face in his knees.  
  
Sam smiled and sat next to Pippin. "Well now, I think I can manage that, Mr. Pippin. Now, if you don't mind my asking, what's the matter? I don't rightly know when I've seen you without a smile."  
  
Pippin mumbled something Sam couldn't make out.  
  
"What did you say, Mr. Pippin?"  
  
"I ruined my birthday."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. But how did you get to ruining your birthday when it isn't for two more days yet?"  
  
"I spilled the bowl of mix all over Pearl's new dress. So, not only will I not have a cake, I'll probably get in trouble for ruining her dress. To top it off, Merry can't come and I haven't heard from Frodo yet." His tears threatened to spill over.  
  
"I reckon I might have something to change some of that, that last part anyhow." Sam held up a letter that was addressed to Pippin.  
  
Pippin looked curiously at the letter. "Is that from Frodo?"  
  
"That it is, sure enough. I was on my way to Tuckborough as it were and so Mr. Frodo asked if I'd be bringing it by to you, knowing as how you'd be that anxious to get it and all."  
  
Pippin smiled and took the letter. He ripped it open. "He's coming! Frodo's coming! Oh, thank you, Sam, for bringing this to me!" He hugged Sam. "Thank you." He pulled away. "You're coming too, right?"  
  
"You'd be wanting me there, Mr. Pippin?"  
  
"Of course I do! You're Frodo's friend so that makes you mine as well."  
  
"Well, I thank you, Mr. Pippin and I will be there."  
  
Pippin leaned his head against Sam's shoulder. "Do you remember the day you met me, Sam?"  
  
"Don't know as how I could forget? I've never seen the Gaffer as mad as all that before, and that's a fact. I also never saw him calm so quickly as he did. You sure do have a way with adults, Mr. Pippin."  
  
"Well I was only three Sam."  
  
It had been early spring when Pippin had gone with his family to see Frodo and Bilbo. While the adults had been talking, a curious three-year- old Pippin had managed to work his way outside. He saw the garden that Bilbo was quite proud of. Of course, most of the work was done by Sam's father, who everyone called 'Gaffer'. Pippin, too, fell in love with it. He ran through the numerous flowers. After a short while, he laid down among them. He decided to pick a flower for each of his sisters and his mother. Despite how they treated him, Pippin still cared for Pearl and Pervinca and didn't want to leave them out.  
  
It was at the moment that the Gaffer decided to come out and check on his work. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, his face turning a deep read  
  
Pippin shot up quickly. "I'm sorry. I just likeded the flowers." He held up the four he had picked.  
  
The Gaffer calmed a bit when he saw who the culprit was. One found it hard to be mad at a three-year-old hobbit for very long, especially this three-year-old.  
  
"Da? What is it?" A thirteen-year-old Sam showed up on his father's side. "Who is that?"  
  
"That, my lad, is Mr. Paladin's son, Peregrin. Mr. Peregrin, this is my son, Sam."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Peregrin."  
  
"Call me Pippin." The young hobbit looked up at the two taller ones.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I could do that, Mr. Peregrin."  
  
"Sam, why don't you take him back into Bag End. I'm sure they'll be looking for him. You may stay and visit Frodo if you wish."  
  
Sam nodded and held out his hand to Pippin, who looked up curiously at his newfound friend.  
  
"You friends with Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
"Me too! He said so!"  
  
Sam smiled down at Pippin. "Yes, I'm sure he did."  
  
A small laugh brought Pippin out of his thoughts. "What is it, Sam?"  
  
"You haven't changed much since then, Mr. Pippin?"  
  
"Yes, I have! I've grown and..."  
  
"I didn't mean that, Mr. Pippin. Leastways, I meant to be sayin' that inside, you're still the same." Sam stood up. "I'd best be off now as I've still things to be seein' after, if you follow me. I'll be seeing you at your party, Mr. Pippin. And I thank you for invitin' me."  
  
Pippin stood up. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry there'll be no cake."  
  
Sam got back into his cart. "Oh, I'm sure there'll be a cake, anyhow. I don't doubt your mother will make sure about that. Farewell for now, Mr. Pippin."  
  
"Bye, Sam." Pippin waved as Sam went back down the road.  
  
"Pippin," came a stern voice behind him.  
  
He turned to find his father standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes, Father?" Pippin said, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Come here, son. We have to talk." Paladin place his hand on his son's shoulder and led him inside. 


	6. Birthday Greetings

Disclaimer: ::Looks around:: Um. Nope. Don't own em. I can barely afford to pay my credit card bills. LOL. I may have to get rid of my enhanced stats. ::screams:: Wish I owned em.....  
  
Hai Took-Yay for Sam!! That flashback was actually part of a chapter that I was too lazy to finish. Pippin will never change cause he's PIPPIN! He'll get along with them. I think....nine or ten. I don't really remember. It was tooo long ago.  
  
Xena-Poor Pippin and Merry. I make hobbits sick a lot, I just realized. And one of my readers commented I have a lot of parties. Well, I do. LOL. B-days are fun to write. Pippin is cute. :-P A for Sam's speaking, most of the language except for almost all of the flashback, was done by Ianar. She took what I had originally written and changed it to Sam speak and still managed to keep the meaning!!!! Frodo's coming! Yippee!!!  
  
LOTR Board Comments-  
  
Curse you and your cliffhangers! Can't wait!-Evermind (::giggles evily:: Mwhahahahahaha!!!)  
  
::sits wide eyed waiting:: That was great, I don't like the two sister much though. Who is it?? I'm dying to know. Is it Gandalf?-Belladonna Took (And....you'll have to see. Although by now, you already know!)  
  
TWO DAYS...he was stuck in his room for two days??? Gee, his da is hard on him don't you think! Especially since the sister can be such brats!- agape4rivendell (Haha...yes, I do think. That's why I changed it. :-P author's purgative.)  
  
Thanks again to Ianer for the "Sam" help, the little he speaks here..LOL..  
  
Chapter Six-Birthday Greetings  
  
Pippin sat sully in a chair in his father's study. Paladin sat in the chair across from him. "Now, son, your mother tells me you were causing trouble in the kitchen today..."  
  
"No, Father..."  
  
"Pippin, do not interrupt," Paladin said in a stern voice he rarely used with his son.  
  
Pippin nodded and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"As your mother and sisters tell me, you were bothering Pearl and Pervinca while they were trying to make your cake. We've talked about this, Pippin. You know how those two are about you hanging about. Now, why were you there? I want to hear your side of things before I dole out punishments."  
  
Pippin sighed. "I just wanted to help! I wanted to see my cake before everyone else. I thought maybe if I helped then Pearl and Pervinca would like me. I just wanted to help, Father. Vinca told me to put the bowl down and I should've, but why wouldn't they let me help?"  
  
Paladin frowned at the tears that were forming in his son's eyes. "I don't know, son, but they don't like you hanging about. That doesn't mean they don't like you. You are their brother and they love you."  
  
"No, they don't. They are always so mean to me. They never want me around and they never have a nice word to say to me."  
  
"Pippin, I will talk to them about that later. You say that Pervinca told you to put the bowl down?"  
  
"Yes. And...and Pearl told me to leave, but I didn't."  
  
Paladin patted his son's knee as the boy wiped his tears. "No, you didn't. You should've though. You know that when your mother and I aren't around, your sisters are in charge. You should've listened to Pearl. You're to stay in your room for the rest of the night and inside the Smial until your party in two days."  
  
"But, Father, I didn't mean it! I really didn't!"  
  
Paladin held up a hand. "I understand that, but the fact of the matter is, you should've listened to Pearl. I'm very disappointed you didn't."  
  
Pippin hung his head. He hadn't meant to disappoint his father. "I'm sorry, Father."  
  
Paladin gathered the boy into his lap and hugged him close. "I don't want to be mean, Pippin, but I think the more you do what you sisters tell you and the more you stay out of their hair, the better things will be, alright?"  
  
"I guess so. Father, will you make them be nice to me?" He looked up at his dear father. He wanted so much to be loved by his older sisters. He hated how they treated him. "When they are mean to me, it makes me feel like I'm not even real. Like I don't even exist in their world. I want to though. I...I love them."  
  
Paladin kissed his son's head. "I will most definitely talk to them. I don't like how they treat you any better then you do."  
  
"You talk to them all the time, Father. It doesn't seem to do any good, I'm sorry to say."  
  
"No, it doesn't but maybe if I talk to them and tell them you promise to stay out of their hair and do as they say, they'll be nicer to you."  
  
Pippin looked up at his father. "You think so? I hope so."  
  
"Me too." He kissed his son's head.  
  
Pippin suddenly remembered Frodo's letter. "Oh, Father! Frodo wrote. He's coming to the party. I invited Sam, too. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Now why would I mind? That Sam Gamgee is a good lad. His father is doing a fine job raising him. I'm glad you've made friends with him."  
  
Pippin crawled out of his father's lap. "Me too. I just wish he wouldn't call me Mr. Pippin."  
  
Paladin smiled. "Yes, but he was raised to be a proper lad and proper lads address their superiors correctly."  
  
"I'm not superior to Sam. He's ten years older then me! I don't want to be superior to anyone. I don't like titles."  
  
"Neither do I, Pippin-lad," Paladin said with a chuckle. Maybe together we can break him of that habit. Even if it takes years."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Do I have to go to my room now, Father?"  
  
"Yes, yes you do. Your mother will bring your dinner around. Off you go." Paladin stood up and led his son to the door.  
  
"Good night, Father."  
  
"Good night, son."  
  
Paladin closed the door behind his only son. He sat in a chair by the fire and sighed. "My dear children."  
  
Pippin sat on his bed, reading through the book Bilbo had given him at his party last year. It had been the 'big party' and Pippin had been in attendance when his cousin had disappeared. He would miss Bilbo this year when Frodo had his party.  
  
His head went up at the sound of a soft knock on his door. "Come in."  
  
Tine peeked her head in. "Hello, son. I've brought your dinner."  
  
He laid the book to the side. "Thank you."  
  
Tine sat next to him on the bed as he attacked his dinner. She watched her little lad closely. She couldn't see why her two daughters had to constantly treat their dear brother like a stranger. He had a kind heart and just wanted their love.  
  
"Mother?" His soft voice broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, love, I was just thinking." She kissed her son's head. "I'll be back to get your dishes in a bit."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Mother, I'm sorry I cause so much trouble."  
  
"It's not all your fault, Pippin love. I know how those two treat you sometimes. Don't worry. They'll see your value someday."  
  
"Mother, did I really ruin my cake? I will have one, won't I?"  
"Yes, love. You'll have a cake. I wouldn't let you go without now would I?" She brushed a stray lock of hair off his head. "Finish your dinner now." She kissed him again and left the room.  
  
Pippin sighed and leaned back in his bed. His family had been happy and at peace until he came. He knew his parents loved him, but he couldn't help, and think of how much better things would be for his sisters if he wasn't there. For a moment, he considered running away right then and there but then he remembered Nel. She loved him and wasn't afraid to tell him so. "I'll stay for you, Nelly," he said as he finished his dinner. "Besides, I'm having a party in a few days."  
  
Two days later, Pippin fidgeted as his father tried to dress him. "Hold still, son. Come on now."  
  
"I'm sorry, Father. I'm just excited."  
  
Paladin chuckled. "The way you're acting, you'd think you'd never had a party before."  
  
"This is the first party you're letting me greet my guests alone. I guess that's why I'm excited and nervous."  
  
Paladin ruffled his son's wayward curls. "Well, I think you're as ready as can be. Come on now. Your guests will be arriving soon."  
  
Pippin ran out of the room and outside. It was a nice day so the party was going to be held just outside their hobbit hole. He bounced from foot to foot, looking up the lane for the first cart carrying his guests to arrive. He glanced at the table he had set up with his gifts. He hoped everyone liked what he'd given them. As he was just a lad, he didn't have much, but he poured a lot of thought into each one.  
  
The first cart came up the lane. Pippin recognized his cousin at once. "Mother, Frodo's here! With Sam!"  
  
The cart came to a stop and Sam and Frodo both got out.  
  
"Frodo! I'm so glad you could come." Pippin ran right into Frodo's outstretched arms.  
  
"Me too, Pippin-lad."  
  
After hugging his cousin, he pulled away and greeted Sam. "You as well, Sam."  
  
"It's my pleasure, Mr. Pippin."  
  
"Your gifts are over on the table, and you're to take yours, Sam. I heard how you wouldn't take one at Merry's party."  
  
Sam blushed as he and Frodo went over to the table to claim their presents.  
  
Pippin spent much of the next hour greeting his guests. He wasn't exactly proper about everything but they indulged the twelve-year-old.  
  
Soon, everyone had arrived and Pippin was wandering through the crowd talking to his guests. Many of them commented on how much he had grown since he saw them last. He responded politely to these comments, even from those who had seen him only a few weeks before. He was quite sure he hadn't grown too much in such a short period. Regi and Ferdi overheard a few of these comments and joked that Pippin had surely gotten shorter.  
  
About halfway through the party, Pippin began to really miss his favorite cousin. He picked at the cake his mother and Nel had made for him the night before.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
He turned to see Frodo standing behind him. "Hello, Frodo. Enjoying the party? Did you like your gift? Finding enough food to fill you?"  
  
"Pippin, you can drop the act," Frodo said with a chuckle and a wave of his hand. "You've done well. Now what's bothering you?" He sat down next to his young cousin.  
  
"I just wish Merry was here."  
  
Frodo put his arm around Pippin and pulled him close. "I know you do. I wish he was here too. Poor lad is all cooped up in Brandy Hall. I'm sure he feels worse than you do though, being sick and all."  
  
"I know how that feels."  
  
Frodo put his head on top of Pippin's. "I know you do. I'm sure he's thinking of you. I don't doubt he'll come and visit you sometime soon. Then think, you'll have him all to yourself."  
  
Pippin smiled. "Yes, I will but it won't be the same. I only turn twelve once you know?"  
  
"Yes, twelve is such an important year."  
"Almost as important as thirty-three." Pippin nudged Frodo slightly.  
  
"Oh, really?" The attack came too quickly to be stopped. Frodo started tickling Pippin. "Are you saying you're more important then me?"  
  
Pippin giggled loudly. Many of the older hobbits looked over and smiled at the two before turning back to their own conversations.  
  
"No...no...please...stop..."  
  
Frodo released him. "So, who's more important?"  
  
Pippin gasped for breath. "You, alright?" He laughed and hugged Frodo. "I know your coin means you'll always be there, but I rather like the real you more."  
  
"Pippin, you have one more guest to greet," called Tine.  
  
Pippin lifted his head off of Frodo's chest. He smiled broadly at his new guest as he ran over to greet him. 


	7. A Nasty Plot

Disclaimer: No. Don't own. If I did, I wouldn't have been rejected by a Tolkien fanfiction site. Won't say which one. Suffice it to say, they didn't think "A Little Help From My Friends" and "Brothers In All But Blood" were good enough for their site. I feel they patronized me about it, but what can you do?  
  
Hai Took-You'll have to see who it is...lol. Glad you like Frodo and Pippin together. I figured they were close. Tolkien did say Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were best friends so...  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Were you trying to make me cry? IF so you came close. Poor Pip.- Belladonna Took (No...lol. Glad you didn't really cry.)  
  
AN: Finished posting "Brothers In All But Blood"! Yippee! Please read! I know, shameless plug and all. I've finished writing this one. 30 chapters in all at this point as I many edit a few and chop them into 2 chapters. I'll try to post as least one chapter a weel  
  
Chapter Seven-A Nasty Plot  
  
Pippin ran quickly to his guest, while shouting, "MERRY! MERRY! You made it!"  
  
Merry smiled as Pippin ran right into his arms. As Pippin was still smaller than his cousin, Merry picked him up and held him closely. "Yes, Pippin. You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, did you?"  
  
"I don't know, Merry. They said you were sick." Pippin buried his head into the Brandybuck's shoulder.  
  
"I was, but I'm all better now." Merry kissed Pippin's head. "My fever broke and Mother and Father let me come."  
  
Pippin picked his head up and looked at his aunt and uncle. "Thank you!" He got of Merry's arms and went over to hug them.  
  
The rest of the party watched the scene with smiles. Everyone in the Shire knew of the deep friendship between the two and Merry's absence had led to much speculation that something had happened, but their rumors were laid to rest with Merry's arrival.  
  
Pippin took Merry's hand. "Come, Merry. Have some cake."  
  
He led Merry over to his spot. Frodo still sat there, a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, Merry. Glad you could make it."  
  
"Well, I had to. Someone has to keep you in line, don't they?" Merry sat down next to Frodo as Pippin ran off to get a slice of cake.  
  
"You've made his day, you know. He's been sulking around most of the party."  
  
Merry smiled. "So, Frodo, do you miss Bilbo? It's been almost a year and no one's seen him, nor Gandalf for that matter."  
  
"I do. He was like a father to me for so long. I think I'll always miss him. I do hope to see him again someday."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Merry patted Frodo on the back.  
  
"Looks like Pippin's on his way back." Frodo nodded in the direction of the food table.  
  
Merry looked over and saw his cousin running over, a huge slice of cake on the plate in his hands.  
  
Pippin sat down at the table and placed the cake in front of his cousin. "Here, Merry! I got you the biggest the piece."  
  
"I guess you did. I don't know if I can eat it all."  
  
Frodo chuckled. He knew Merry very well, and he knew that he could eat the whole thing if he tried. "Come now, Merry. You can do it."  
  
Pippin laughed. "I know you can, Merry. If you can't, I'll eat it! I'm always hungry."  
  
Merry smiled. "Yes, this I know."  
  
The three cousins stay there for much of the party. Pippin was occasionally called on to speak to a guest or two but for the most part, stayed with his cousins.  
  
"Well, Frodo, do you plan to go off on some adventure like good old Bilbo?" Merry asked as he finished off his cake. Frodo had been right.  
  
"No plans as of yet. One day I'm sure I will though."  
  
Pippin glanced over at Frodo. "And you'll bring us right? You can't go on an adventure without us, Frodo!"  
  
"I'll bring you. Maybe not right away. I'd want you to be older but one day I'll bring you on an adventure with me. The three of us."  
  
Merry added, "And Sam."  
  
Sam had just come over to see if Frodo needed anything. When he heard Merry's words, he blushed.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Merry. That is, I'm quite happy to stay here in the Shire."  
  
"Oh no you don't, Sam!" Frodo pulled Sam down next to him. "You're coming with me. You can't go on an adventure with just three hobbits. Besides, you really want me to go alone with just these two for company?"  
  
Merry and Pippin both glared at their cousin.  
  
"Oh, come on. You two know you'd stick together and I'd be left all alone."  
  
"We wouldn't leave you alone, Frodo!" Pippin put himself right beside Frodo. "You're our cousin, and that means something you know!"  
  
Frodo pulled Pippin into his lap. "Yes, it does. And I know you wouldn't leave me alone, but three is such an odd number. Four is just right I think."  
  
"We can't leave Nelly out, Frodo. She has to come, too."  
  
Nel, who was standing nearby, turned her head. "Oh, no, you just leave me out of this. I'll stay here, thank you very much."  
  
Frodo smiled down at Pippin. "See, just the four of us."  
  
"Besides, who wants a lass around?" said Merry, to which the others laughed.  
  
Before long, the party was drawing to a close. Pippin struggled to stay awake long enough to say good bye to everyone, and he soon fell asleep on the soft earth.  
  
Paladin bent down and picked up his ever growing son.  
  
"Won't be doing that for long, Paladin," said Saradoc as he helped his wife into their wagon.  
  
"No, and when that time comes, I think I'll miss it." He hugged his son closer as though hoping it would stop his aging.  
  
Saradoc laughed. "Yes, I do on occasion." He looked over at his son who was laughing at something Frodo had just told him. "Are you sure you don't mind Merry staying over for a few days?"  
  
"You know he's always welcome, Saradoc."  
  
"Yes, and the same goes for that one there."  
  
"Well, it was good to see you both." Paladin walked over and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Good evening, Essy."  
  
"Thank you, again, Paladin." She ran her hand over Pippin's curls before kissing the boys head. "Tell him, thank you when he decides to wake up."  
  
"Of course. When should I send Merry back?"  
  
"Saradoc and I don't have any plans as of yet. When you tire of him, I guess."  
  
"Be glad Pippin's asleep. He'd never want Merry to leave," Saradoc said as he sat next to his wife. "Good bye, Paladin. Say goodbye to Tine and the girls for us."  
  
"Of course." Paladin waved as the wagon headed down the lane. He turned toward the three remaining guests. "Well, Frodo, Sam, are you two staying as well?"  
  
"If you don't mind, Paladin. I'd like to spend some more time with Pippin. I rarely see him," said Frodo as he, Sam, and Merry joined Paladin on their way inside.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, Frodo." Paladin turned to Sam. "I suppose since Frodo's staying, you are too."  
  
"Well I reckon so. If it'd be no trouble that is, Mr. Paladin."  
  
"You never are, Sam. I'm quite glad Pippin invited you." Paladin readjusted Pippin slightly as he opened the front door.  
  
"There you are. Well, I thought just Merry was just staying," Tine said as she came towards the door. "Hello, Frodo, Sam. I assume you two are staying as well. Merry, you can sleep in Pippin's room seeing as he usually ends up in your bed anyways. Frodo, you and Sam can share our guest room. Let me go finishing getting it ready"  
  
"Oh, you don't..." started Sam but Tine was already down the hallway.  
  
"No use arguing with her, Sam," chuckled Paladin. "Merry-lad, why don't you take Pippin and get ready for bed?"  
  
"Of course, Uncle." Merry took Pippin from his father and headed down the hallway.  
  
"Mmm. Merry?" Pippin picked his head up off his cousin's shoulder. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Your room, Pippin. I'm staying, remember? So are Sam and Frodo. Your mother said I could stay in your room."  
  
"Really?" Pippin said, sleepily. "Good then." He made to laid his head on Merry's shoulder again.  
  
"No, Pippin. You have to get ready for bed." Merry opened the door to Pippin's bedroom and walked in. "Here." He put Pippin down on the floor and grabbed one of his nightshirts.  
  
"Merry, can you stay in my bed?" Pippin asked he got dressed.  
  
"Pippin, you're getting too old for that now. You're twelve." Merry pulled on his own night clothes.  
  
"Please, Merry. Just for tonight?"  
  
Merry sighed. He could never say no to Pippin. "Alright, just for tonight." He knew that in all likelihood, however, Pippin would end up curled next to him every night.  
  
Pippin smiled and got into bed quickly. "Will you tell me a story, Merry?" he said as he yawned.  
  
Merry got in next to his cousin. "Not tonight, Pip. You're tired and so am I. Let's just sleep. We can do stories tomorrow. I'll be here for at least a few days." He pulled Pippin up next to him.  
  
Before too long the two cousins were sound asleep.  
  
Tine peeked her head in a half an hour after the two had disappeared. She saw them sleeping, Pippin nearly on top of Merry. She smiled and walked over to the two lads. Carefully, she moved Pippin off his cousin and pulled the blanket over both of them.  
  
Merry stirred slightly before waking up. "Aunt Tine?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Merry love. I didn't mean to wake you." She brushed back Pippin's hair and kissed her son's forehead. "Good night, love," she whispered before turning to Merry. "I just came to say good night to you two."  
  
Merry smiled up at his aunt. "Good night, Aunt Tine."  
  
She kissed her nephew. "I see you decided to just let him sleep with you."  
  
"Yes, it seemed easier than being woken in the middle of the night."  
  
Tine smiled at her nephew. "Yes, probably. Good night, Merry-love," she said before leaving the room quietly.  
  
Merry soon fell back asleep.  
  
Outside Pippin's room, Pearl was leaning against the wall. She was getting quite sick of Pippin always getting his way. When she had learned of Pippin's punishment after the kitchen incident, she had been very happy. What she didn't understand was why her parents were letting not only Merry, but Frodo and Sam stay over.  
  
"Well," she whispered, "I'll just have to make sure they don't get to stay long."  
  
She ran down the hall to Pervinca's room. "Vincy, let me in, please."  
  
Pervinca opened the door. "Pearl, this better be important. I'm about ready for bed."  
  
"It is." Pearl went in and closed the door behind her. "I have a plan to make sure that Merry and Frodo don't get to stay here very long."  
  
"Whatever for, Pearl?"  
  
"Pippin was only punished for two days. He should still be punished and not have friends over."  
  
Pervinca sat on her bed. "You make a good point, but how are we going to get them to leave without getting into trouble ourselves?"  
  
"You'll see, Vincy, you'll see."  
  
The two sisters conspired into the night.  
  
The next morning, they put their plan into action.  
  
Pippin and Merry walked into the dining room later that day and found Frodo, Sam, and Nelly eating second breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, you two," said Frodo. "About time you got up!"  
"Frodo! You're here too? And Sam?" Pippin ran over and sat next to his cousin.  
  
"Yes. We stayed the night and will probably stay through tomorrow."  
  
"I told you that last night, Pippin," Merry said. "Guess you were too tired to listen to me."  
  
Pippin smiled and hugged Frodo. "That wonderful! I hardly ever see you anymore!" He turned to Nel who was sitting across from them. "Frodo's here! See, Nel!"  
  
"I see, Pippin," she said with a smile.  
  
Halfway through breakfast, Pearl walked in. "Pippin, Father wishes to see you in the fields.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Pearl. I'll go see what he wants and be right back."  
  
Pippin hopped away from the table and headed outside. He ran out to the field. "Father?" he called.  
  
Pippin walked through the crops for quite some time, not finding his father anywhere. He saw something up in front of him and he ran toward it, thinking it was his father. What he found was many of his father's crops broken, ruined, or half-eaten. Pippin stared in horror at the scene before him.  
  
"You're in for it now, Pippin!" said a voice behind him.  
  
Pippin whirled around. Pervinca stood there, looking equally as horrified. "I didn't do it!"  
  
"Right you didn't. You've taken food from the fields before. You won't get away with it this time." She took off and headed towards the stables where most of the Took's animals were kept. "Father! Pippin's been in the crops again!"  
  
Paladin sighed. "Is it really all that tragic, Vinca?"  
  
"Yes! Many are broken and ruined as well. Some are just half eaten."  
  
Paladin got up and quickly followed his daughter back to the scene of the crime. When he got there, he saw his son covered in dirt and sweat standing over several broken crops.  
  
"Peregrin Took, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Father, I didn't...I didn't do this."  
  
Paladin frowned at his son. He placed his hand on Pippin's shoulder and led him away, Pervinca behind them.  
  
The three of them entered the hobbit hole and walked into the kitchen. Frodo and Merry looked at Pippin and then at Paladin. They both knew this couldn't be good.  
  
"Frodo, would you mind terribly taking Merry back to Buckland? Pippin has caused a great deal of trouble and I don't think he should be rewarded with friends around."  
  
Merry started to say something but Frodo put up his hand. "No, I don't mind. What should I tell his parents?"  
  
"Exactly what I just told you. Please, do it quickly, and make your good byes now. I still have to talk to my son about this."  
  
Pippin hung his head, trying to hide his tears. He hadn't done anything, yet his father refused to listen to that.  
  
"Pippin..." was all Merry could say, before hugging Pippin.  
  
"Good bye, Pippin," said Frodo, hugging him as well.  
  
The two, followed by Sam, made their way down the hallway as Paladin led Pippin into his study for the second time in four days. 


	8. Mark of a Big Hobbit

Disclaimer: Not mine. Really wish they were. A Little Help From My Friends was rejected from a site along with Brothers In All But Blood. They were very patronizing about it, but "Friends" is posted on about five sites so I don't really care. See, if I owned them, I could post them anywhere.

Hai Took-You'll see what happens. Don't really need a witness. That's my "foreshadowing" moment. :-). Would be cool if Pimpernel could go along but...well, you'll see.  
  
Eternalflame-Must I be so cruel? No, I suppose not. Poor Pippin. His sister and me. They are dreadful, but don't worry. Things won't stay the same.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
He is very sweet. What mean big sisters!-Orangeblossom Took (I know. I feel bad for my Pippin.)

Sorry it took me so long to upload this but you know, life....anyways..  
  
Chapter Eight-Mark of a Big Hobbit  
  
Pippin sulked around the house for nearly five months. His punishment for destroying part of the crops was he had to stay in the house, only leaving to help his father in the fields and to do his chores. No amount of his pleading had changed his father's mind. Through it all, Pippin maintained his innocence. Another part of his punishment was he couldn't go to Frodo's birthday. Neither Merry nor Frodo were allowed to visit either.  
  
Nel had tried to comfort her brother but it was in vain. The only thing he wanted was his father to end the punishment.  
  
Their parents argued often about this incident.  
  
"Paladin, don't you think you're being unreasonable?"  
  
"Unreasonable? Tine, he ruined part of our crops. I feel terrible, keeping Merry and Frodo from him, but he has to learn."  
  
"He keeps saying he didn't do it. Pippin's always been honest with us."  
  
"I know he has. Part of me wants to believe he didn't do it. But if he didn't then who did?"  
  
Meanwhile, Pearl and Pervinca were enjoying their brothers distress. They were often seen smiling at each other whenever Pippin asked when he could see Merry again.  
  
They took their joy for granted though.

It was almost February. Merry's birthday was approaching and Pippin hoped his punishment would end so he could go to his party.  
  
He walked to his father's study just two weeks before the party and knocked softly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Pippin opened the door and walked in. "Father?"  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"I...I was just wondering..." He looked down at his feet. "I was just wondering if my punishment will be over in time for me to go to Merry's party."  
  
Paladin sighed. It had been five months since the punishment and Pippin had been on excellent behavior since then. "We will have to see, Pippin-lad, alright?" Paladin had t o admit to himself the punishment was rather extreme for such a small lad, but had been told on more than one occasion to stay out of the crops.  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Pippin turned to leave when his father called, "Pippin, come here, son."  
  
He walked over and crawled into his father's lap. "I know how much you miss your Merry. You do have to learn though." Paladin ran his hand over his son's curls.  
  
"I didn't do it though, Father. I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth."  
  
Paladin kissed his son. "I wish I could..." he stopped at the sound of two giggling voices in the hall.  
  
"I can't believe we got away with it!" said one voice.  
  
"I know! Pearl, you have the best ideas. Without Merry around, he's miserable!"  
  
"You should be proud of yourself, Vincy. You're the one who did such a job of the field and cleaned yourself up rather well I might add."  
  
Paladin's face turned to stone. He placed Pippin on the floor and headed to the door of his study. He opened angrily. "Pearl. Pervinca. In here now."  
  
Pippin stood quietly in front of his father's chair as his sister were led in. He smiled inside at the looks of sheer terror on their faces. They hadn't expected to be heard.  
  
"Explain yourselves."  
  
Pearl started to speak but Paladin held up his hand. "No, wait. There is no explanation for such a thing. There is no reason for the two of you to set up your brother like that. To let him have your punishments for five months. You've both lied to me every day since August. You could've spoken up but you didn't. And the fact that you planned this? Is he really that terrible? What has Pippin ever done to the two of you that make you so horrible to him?"  
  
Both girls looked down at their feet and didn't answer.  
  
Paladin sighed and turned to his son. He knelt in front of him. "I'm very sorry I didn't believe you, Pippin. Do you forgive me?"  
Pippin nodded.  
  
"Alright then, why don't you go and pack. I'll be taking you to Buckland once I've dealt with these two."  
  
Pippin smiled. "I get to see Merry?"  
  
Paladin returned his son's smile. "Yes, you get to see Merry."  
  
Pippin hugged his father and ran quickly out of the room, without a word to his sisters.  
  
"Well, let's see now. What should I do with the two of you?"  
  
The two girls exchanged a look before turning back to their father.  
  
Meanwhile, Pippin skipped happily down the hallway. He almost ran into Nel, he was so overjoyed. "Oh, sorry Nelly but Father says I can go to Buckland today! Pearl and Pervinca were the ones who ruined the field!"  
  
Nel gasped. "What why?"  
  
Pippin's joy died down a bit. "To get me in trouble. I don't know why though."

Nel hugged her brother. "Me neither. But don't worry. Father will take care of them."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Thank you, Nel. I know you believed me. I'm sorry but I have to go pack now. I get to see Merry!"  
  
Nel laughed. "Alright then, have fun."  
  
Pippin ran into his room. He didn't take the time to pack correctly. The faster he packed, the sooner he might get to leave.  
  
A door slammed down the hallway and two figures ran by Pippin's door. Both were in tears.  
  
Pippin finished packing and ran to his doorway where he almost ran into his father. "Oh. I was just going to see if you were ready. Was that Pervinca and Pearl that just ran by?"  
  
"Yes. Indeed it was. They are confined to the house, just as you were. In addition, they won't be going to the Spring Festival in May."  
  
Pippin looked up at his father. "Da?"  
  
Paladin looked down in surprise at his son. Pippin had never called him that before but he rather liked it. "Yes, son?"  
  
"I think you should let them go."  
  
Paladin got down eye level with his son. "What? After what they did to you? You still want them to go?"  
  
"Yes. They may not like me, but I love them. They love the Festival so much and...and I want them to go."  
  
Paladin looked into his son's eyes. "You're really growing up, Pippin. You know that? That may be more of a punishment to them. Knowing that you forgive them enough to want them to go."  
  
Pippin smiled. "I still have a while until I'm of age, Father."  
  
"You know, Pippin," Paladin said as he stood up, taking Pippin's hand. "I liked when you called me, 'Da' just then. Wherever did you hear that?"  
  
The pair walked down the hallway towards the kitchen so they could say good bye to Tine.  
  
"That's what Sam calls his father. You really liked it?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. I wouldn't mind if you called me that. Only in private situations though."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Of course!" he said. "Da," he added after a paused.  
  
Paladin pulled his son close and kissed the top of his head as the two enter the kitchen.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Tine asked when she turned and saw Pippin's travel bag.  
  
"Yes! I'm going to Merry's!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Tine raise an eyebrow at her husband.  
  
"I'll fill you in later. Come on, son. If we leave now, we'll get there by nightfall." He clapped Pippin on the shoulder before turning again to his wife. "I'll leave first thing in the morning and be back by lunch tomorrow."  
  
Tine walked over and kissed her husband and son good bye. "You have fun with your cousin. And behave for your aunt and uncle, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, Mother." He hugged her tightly before grabbing his father's hand and leading him outside.  
  
Soon the two were on the road to Buckland.  
  
Pippin turned to his father. "Da, do you really think I'm growing up?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do. That was a very grown up thing you said, about letting Pearl and Pervinca go to the Festival. That's the mark of a big hobbit."  
  
Pippin looked out over the countryside. "But I'm not big, Da. I'm small for my age, everyone says."  
  
Paladin looked down at his son. "Pippin, you are small for your age but you still have a lot of growing to do. Besides, I meant big on the inside. You have a good heart, son. Your sisters will see that one of these days."  
  
Pippin looked at his father. "I know they will. I just hope they hurry up."  
  
Paladin laughed and the two continued their journey to Buckland. 


	9. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: ::Looks around:: Don't think I own em. They are Tolkien's and will never be mine. Unless I marry into the Tolkien family...ah...one can dream...  
  
Hai Took-As my friend said, BUSTED! Lucky Pippin. I wanna go see Merry. LOL.  
  
lotrandpotc-LOL...here you go!!  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Poor Pippin stuck with sister. Maybe he should try all younger brothers. Poor baby. I hope that is not the end. That was really great. You make me want to find him and hug him. :)-Belladonna Took (LOL..who doesn't want to hug Pippin?)  
  
Lovely! I am so glad Took family harmony was restored :)-Orangeblossom Took (::giggles:: Took family harmony!!)  
  
awwwww! That's so cute! I knew his sisters weren't all bad!-Evermind (Yea, just frustrated and misunderstood, but little brats at times..lol)  
  
Sorry this took me sooo long. My 'a' key started freaking out and I couldn't even turn my computer on! Thank God for warranties!  
  
Chapter Nine-Forgiveness  
  
Merry sat on the shore of the Brandywine River, occasionally tossing a stone into it. He found a particularly large one and tossed it with a sigh. He missed his Pippin. He understood his uncle's reasoning behind his punishment but he hoped Pippin would be allowed to come to this birthday party in two weeks.  
  
"Merry son? Isn't it a bit cold to be sitting out here?"  
  
Merry turned around and saw his father standing behind him. "Hello, Father. Not too cold."  
  
Saradoc moved to sit beside his son. "Are you alright, Merry?"  
  
Merry shrugged. "I'm fine. Just thinking. Hoping."  
  
"Is this about Pippin?"  
  
"Yes. I know what he did was wrong, and I understand that Uncle Paladin wants him to learn, but I do hope he can come to my party."

Saradoc put his arm around his son and hugged him close. "I hope you don't think you're getting too old for this."  
  
Merry smiled. "No, I don't think I'll ever be too old for this." He hugged his father back.  
  
Saradoc chuckled. "Hard to believe it's been twenty-one years since you've come into our lives. You were such a tiny thing. Now look at you! A tweenager!"  
  
Merry smiled again and looked back out over the river. "Do you think Uncle Pally will let him come?"  
  
"I do hope, son. He's a bit of a handful and trying at times, but I do love the lad."  
Merry nodded. "I miss his laugh the most."  
  
Saradoc thought for a moment. "Yes, he does have an infectious laugh."  
  
"Yes, I even hear it when he's not here." Just as Merry said that, a sound filtered through the darkening night. It was a sweet, lively sound.  
  
Saradoc look curiously around. "Yes. I hear it too."  
  
The two Brandybucks turned around and looked at the lane leading up to their front door. A wagon approached. Merry saw two figures, one was much taller then the other.  
  
He looked at his father. "Who could that be?"  
  
Saradoc and Merry stood up and walked toward the lane. When they were halfway there, Merry recognized the figures. "Father! It's Uncle Pally and Pippin!"  
  
Saradoc laughed as his son ran toward the lane. "Good show, Paladin," he said to himself.  
  
Merry made it to the lane just as the wagon came to a stop. "Uncle Paladin! Pippin!"  
  
"Merry!" exclaimed Pippin as he leapt down from the wagon and right into his cousin's arms.  
  
Although Merry was expecting the attack, the force of Pippin knocked him to the ground. "Pippin." He hugged the smaller hobbit close. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you more." Pippin felt tears sting his eyes and wiped them before they could fall. He placed his head on Merry's shoulder. "I couldn't see anyone. At least you got to see Frodo."  
  
Merry lifted Pippin up so he could he could look into his eyes. "True, but you're my favorite cousin."  
  
"And you're mine. Father says I can stay here as long as Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Essy can stand me."  
  
Merry laughed and hugged Pippin again.  
  
"Merry, remember your place," said Saradoc as he finally caught up with his son.  
  
"Sorry, Father." Merry released Pippin and stood up. "Hello, Uncle Paladin." He pulled Pippin to his feet. "Is Pippin's punishment over then?"  
  
"Yes, very much so. It never should have happened either. It seems, Pearl and Pervinca decided to get their brother in trouble. They've been dealt with. To make up for the past five months, I've brought Pippin early for your birthday. He can stay as long as your mother and father can stand him."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Pally!" Merry hugged his uncle tightly.

"You're quite welcome, Merry. Now, you and Pippin go off inside now. It's been a long journey and I'm sure Pippin's hungry."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Merry and Pippin went inside and ran right into Esmeralda.  
  
"Oh, Pippin! What are you doing here?" She pulled her nephew in for a hug.  
  
"Father brought me over."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful! Saradoc and I were just saying that if he didn't send you soon, we were going to go and get you."  
  
Pippin laughed. "Aunt Essy, I've missed you."  
  
Esmeralda kissed Pippin lightly on the head. "And I you. Now, come into the kitchen with me. I'm sure your hungry.  
  
Pippin spent a delightful two weeks at his cousin's. Merry's party was going to be a small one. The only people outside of Buckland invited were Frodo, Sam, and Pippin's parents and sisters.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see Frodo! I've missed him so much. I was rather disappointed Father wouldn't let me go." Pippin bounced from foot to foot as he stood next to Merry, waiting for the guests to arrive  
  
"I know, Pips." Merry put his arm around Pippin. "I know he missed you."  
  
"Look! That's him!" Pippin pointed at the incoming wagon.  
  
"Sure is."  
  
Sam pulled the wagon to a stop. "Well, look at that Mr. Frodo! It's Mr. Pippin."  
  
"It is indeed, Sam!" Frodo got out of the wagon and was promptly pummeled by Pippin. "Hello, dear Pippin! How I missed you!"  
  
"I miss you too, Frodo. I held your coin everyday but it just wasn't same."  
  
"Yes, it isn't. Your punishment over?"  
  
"Well, see, it wasn't me that did it, Frodo. Pearl and Pervinca set me up."  
  
Frodo and Sam exchanged a look. "Did they now? Are they coming as well?"  
  
"I don't think so. Uncle Paladin told Father they were confined to the house, like Pippin was. Since he couldn't come to yours, I don't think they'll let them come to mine."  
  
Frodo nodded as Merry glanced back up the lane. "Well, here's our answer. That's Uncle Pally now. They're the last ones."  
  
"Hello, Merry! Frodo, Sam good to see you two as well," said Tine.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Tine, Uncle Paladin, and Nelly! Come here!" Merry hugged Nel. "Good to see you."  
  
"You too, Merry. And you as well Frodo."  
  
Paladin got out of the wagon. "Merry, happy birthday, lad. Pearl and Pervinca send their love."  
  
Merry laughed as he, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Nel headed toward the party.  
  
It was an uneventful party as most hobbit parties are. Soon, the only guests left were Sam, Frodo, and the Tooks.  
  
"We'd best be off, now. It was good to see you again, Pippin." Frodo made to get into the wagon. "Oh wait, I forgot your gift." He got a small package from underneath his seat. "I do hope you like it."  
  
Pippin quickly opened it to reveal a pipe. Puzzled, Pippin looked back up at Frodo. "Mother and Father say I can't smoke yet."  
  
Frodo smiled. "That was the one Bilbo used after you broke his old one. When you gave him the one you made, he stopped using it and used yours. I only just found it. I figured you should have it."  
  
"He really used mine?"  
  
"Yes, he loved it, Pippin." Frodo kissed Pippin on the cheek. "Good bye, Pippin."  
  
"Thank you, Frodo!" Pippin waved as Frodo and Sam disappeared down the lane.  
  
"Pippin, we're leaving now!" Paladin called.  
  
He ran over to where his father stood. "Do I have to go?"  
  
Paladin looked at Saradoc who nodded. "You may stay. But you'll have to come back by the fifteenth of March. It's your sister's birthday." He glanced at Nel. "You don't want to miss that, do you?"  
  
"Oh, never. I'll be there, Nelly!"  
  
Nel embraced her brother. "I'll miss you, Pippin but I'm glad you're happy."  
  
Pippin waved goodbye as his parents and sister disappeared down the lane.  
  
Spring came to the Shire and the annual Spring Festival was on everyone's mind. It was especially busy at the Took household.

"Girls! Hurry up! We have to get moving!" Tine called.  
  
"Coming, Mother!" said Pearl. She turned to Pervinca. "I'm glad Father came to his senses and is letting us go." The two hadn't been told that Pippin had been the one who had convinced their father to let them go.  
  
"Me, too. I love the Festival and would hate to miss it." Pervinca looked down. "You know, Pearl, it was a right stupid thing we did. We shouldn't have done that Pippin. Father had a point. What _has_ he done to us?"  
  
Pearl sighed and sat down. "I don't know. We were very happy he was born in good health. I know I wanted a sister, but I was quite happy it was boy. I guess I just got jealous. He's sick so often and Mother and Father just expected me to look after you and Nel. They never asked me if I could."  
  
"You wouldn't have?" Pervinca looked up at her sister.  
  
"No, I would have. I guess I just got frustrated. For weeks, all the talk was about Pippin. Mother and Father didn't seem to notice me."  
  
"Did they at least thank you?"

Pearl smiled at Pervinca. "Yes, they did. Mother and Father aren't heartless you know. Now, what about you? What did Pippin do to you?"  
  
Pervinca frowned. "He took my place. I was the baby for so long and then he came along. I guess I was jealous too. I feel bad for how we've treated him all these years."  
  
"I do, too."  
  
"It took you two long enough to come to your senses," said a voice at the door.  
  
The two girls looked up to see their father leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Hello, Father," said Pearl. She looked at her sister. "Yes, it did, but we have."  
  
Paladin walked in and sat on Pearl's bed. "I didn't tell you two this, but Pippin was the one who convinced me to let you go. He knows how much you two love the Festival."  
  
"He did?" Pervinca asked. "Poor Pippin. He really loves us, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." He kissed his youngest daughter on her head. "And if I'm not mistaken, you two are ready to admit you love him."  
  
The girls nodded and both left the room in search of their brother.  
  
They found him in his room getting ready for the festival.  
  
"Pippin?" Pearl said as she knocked.  
  
He looked up, surprised to find his sisters standing there. "Yes, Pearl? I didn't do it, whatever it is."  
  
Pearl smiled. "Yes you did."  
  
Pippin sighed. "What did I do now?"  
  
The two girls walked into the room.  
  
"You convinced Father to let us go today." Pervinca placed her hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Thank you." She hugged her little brother.  
  
Pippin was shocked but quickly recovered to return the gesture. "You're welcome, Vincy."  
  
"And we're sorry for what we did, Pippin. We do love you, and, well, we're sorry for not showing you before." Pearl hugged him as well.  
  
"It's alright, Pearl. I knew you did. Deep down. You just had to find it."  
  
The two girls kissed their brother before returning to Pervinca's room to finish getting ready.  
  
Nel watched as they left. "What did they want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to visit their brother. And say they were sorry."  
  
"Well, it's about time!"  
  
"Nelly, just leave them alone, please? They are our sisters, and no matter what they do, they always will be."  
  
Nel nodded and left her brother's room.  
  
Pippin just shook his head. "Sisters," he said to himself as he finished getting ready.


	10. Comfort In One Another

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. Wish I did but that's a moot point right now.  
  
Culumacilinte-He is cute, isn't he? Funny...::sighs:: Pearl and Pervinca improve though...  
  
Hai Took-His sisters are all bed. They're little she-devils but they aren't all bad.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Awwww..how nice! ((Pippin)) Thanks for this chapter!-Queen of Gondor (::grins:: Thank you!!!)  
  
How beautiful pippinmerry!!! Wonderful father and son time!! Ahhhhh, I love father and son time!! So very nice PM!! :) :) :)-Silivren Ithildin (Father and Son time is fun!)  
  
Awwww! Cuteness! Thanks so much Pip! Keep on writing! I love reading Pippin's story!!-Evermind (Thank you!!!!!!!!)  
  
Oh, this is so cute. Brought back some memories. :)-elenna (Memories...::sighs::)  
  
I'm sooo sorry this took sooo long!!! I don't know what came over me to forget this story! I'll try my best to remember to put up the next chapters!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Paladin had a hard time falling asleep that first night. His wife had gone to stay at her sister's for a few days to help her with the birth of her first child. He missed having her next to him. He'd grown used to having her next to him so he tossed and turned before pure exhaustion overtook his body.  
  
It was late in the night or early in the morning, depending on your perspective, when he felt something warm next to him. He turned his head and saw his twelve-year-old son next to him. He smiled at the lad.  
  
He brushed back the boy's curls. "Pippin?" he whispered softly.  
  
The boy opened his eyes and looked up at his father. "Da?"  
  
Paladin smiled at his son. Pippin only called him that when the two of them were alone, making it a rare treat for the elder hobbit. "What are you doing here, son?"  
  
Pippin shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." He snuggled up closer to his father.  
  
Paladin frowned at his son. "Why not, Pippin-lad? Bad dream?"  
  
Pippin buried his head further into his father's chest. He mumbled something that Paladin couldn't understand.  
  
Paladin pulled his son away from him. "What was that, lad?"  
  
Pippin bit his lip. He then shook his head fiercely before putting his head back down.  
  
Paladin gently rubbed his son's back. "Come now, Pippin. You can tell me what it's about."  
  
Pippin sighed and pulled himself away. Looking down at the bed, he said, "It was nothing, Da, really."  
  
Paladin put his hand under his son's chin, and move his head up so their eyes met. "It had to be a pretty big 'nothing' to make you crawl into my bed. You haven't done that since you were five."  
  
Pippin sighed again and laid his head on the pillow. "I had a dream that Merry stopped coming over, that he didn't want me for a cousin any more."  
  
"Pippin, Merry loves you. You know this. Now, where did this come from?"  
  
"Pervinca. She says that Merry only talks to me and he only comes over because Uncle Saradoc makes him. He doesn't really, does? Merry comes because he wants to right?" Pippin sat up and looked his green eyes right into his father's, pleading for the truth.  
  
Paladin pulled his son close to him. "Pippin, you should know better than to take your sister's words to heart. Merry would live here if he could. I imagine you would live in Buckland if you could, right?"  
  
Pippin smiled. "I would, but I would miss you. Mother and my sisters, too."  
  
Paladin kissed his son's head. "We would miss you. I thought you and your sisters worked things out in May?"  
  
"We did, but Vincy is still my sister and brothers and sisters fight. You and Aunt Essy still fight. You fought at the Spring Festival last month."  
  
Paladin chuckled softly. "Yes, we did, but your aunt is very stubborn."  
  
"Mother says all Tooks are stubborn."  
  
Paladin laughed as Pippin laid his head on his father's chest. "Yes, that we are. 'Tis a dignifying trait, Pippin, remember that."  
  
Pippin nodded as he yawned.  
  
"Alright now, it's time for you to go to back to sleep."  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
Paladin sighed. He had to admit, he loved finding his son next to him. Pippin provided a lot comfort when he missed his wife. "You can stay tonight, Pippin. Tonight only though."  
  
Pippin smiled and he yawned again. "Thank you, Da." He snuggled up close to his father.  
  
Paladin put his arm around his son and held him close. "You're welcome, son. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Da," Pippin replied, sleepily.  
  
This time both father and son fell into a deep sleep, taking comfort in one another.  
  
Paladin had just as hard a time falling asleep the next night. He sighed as he rolled over again. He began to regret telling Pippin he had to stay in his room. Sighing again, he got out of bed and walked down the hall to his son's room. He opened the door and quietly walked in. He frowned when he looked at his son.  
  
Pippin was rather pale and Paladin noticed he was moaning softly in his sleep. He moved to his son's side and gently shook him awake. "Pippin?" he said, as he brushed his son's hair back from his forehead.  
  
Pippin groaned slightly as he slowly woke up. "Da?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" He could feel a slight warmth coming from his son and knew the lad had a small fever.  
  
Pippin shook his head. "Not really. My belly hurts."  
  
Paladin frowned. "Would like to join me in my room again?"  
  
His son smiled slightly. "Can I really?"  
  
He nodded, picked up his son, and carried back to his room. He laid Pippin on the bed and pulled the sheets up over him. "Now, when did you start to feel sick?"  
  
Pippin shrugged. "After dinner, I suppose."  
  
"Is it more than your belly that hurts? Anything else?"  
  
He nodded, "My head hurts."  
  
"My poor lad." He got into bed and held his son. "Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Pippin nodded slightly as he place his head in the crock of his father's arm, "I'm so tired, Da. I've never been this tired before."  
  
"Just sleep, Pippin-lad." He kissed his son forehead. He could feel the fever growing. He hoped it wasn't anything serious. Paladin hated seeing any of his children, especially his son, sick.  
  
Pippin fell asleep quickly. Paladin had a hard time, however. He still missed his wife being beside him, but now he worried for his son. Eventually, sleep overtook Paladin and he soon fell asleep, his son in his arms.  
  
The next morning, Paladin awoke to find Pippin still sound asleep at his side. He ran his hand over his son's forehead. The fever was still there. He sighed and got out of bed, trying not to awake Pippin.

After getting dressed, he left quietly and went into the kitchen. He made up some breakfast for himself and some tea for Pippin. He returned to his room and roused his son. "Pippin? Pippin-lad? Can you wake up for a moment, son?"  
  
Pippin groaned but woke up. "Da? I don't feel good."  
  
"I know you don't. What's wrong?"  
  
"My belly still hurts." Pippin rubbed his eyes. "And my head. Da, why do I always get sick?"  
  
Paladin sighed as he looked into his son's green eyes. "I don't know, son. You'll be alright though. Just stay in bed for today." He brushed his son's hair, which was now soaked in sweat from fever.

"Your bed, Da?"  
  
Paladin smiled. "Yes, Pippin."  
  
Pippin smiled up as his father. "Alright then. I guess that won't be so bad."  
  
"Here's some tea, lad. Honey." Paladin poured the tea into a cup. "Now you drink every bit of this, got me?"  
  
Pippin nodded and drank down the tea. He scowled at the taste. "You said this was honey tea. It doesn't taste like honey tea."  
  
"I added a little something for your stomach. Do you think you can handle some food?"  
  
Pippin swallowed. "I don't know, maybe."  
  
"Let's see if you can keep the tea down, alright lad?"  
  
Pippin nodded again. "Are you going to send for a healer?"  
  
"Not yet. We'll see what happens. It's just the two of us, remember?"  
  
Pippin frowned. "I had to get sick now, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, babies can take a while to get here. Your mother and sisters will be gone for a least three more days. We still have plenty of time together."

"I hope I feel better soon, Da."  
  
"As do I. Why don't you get back to sleep, eh?" Paladin left the room once his son had fallen back asleep.  
  
He returned to the kitchen and sank into a chair. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. Paladin was used to Pippin getting sick, but he usually had his wife by his side. He yawned and realized how little sleep he had gotten, worrying over his son. He soon fell asleep at the kitchen table.  
  
"Da?" Pippin tugged at his father's sleeve. He'd been asleep for several hours and had woken up, looking for his father.  
  
Paladin stirred. "Pippin? You feeling better?" He reached out and touched his forehead. The fever was still there.  
  
"No, but I didn't know where you were."  
  
Paladin pulled his son into his lap. "Sorry to have worried you, Pippin-love. You want to try and eat something."  
  
Pippin shook his head. "No. The tea didn't help. I got sick in your bed."  
  
"Ah. I see." He kissed Pippin on the forehead and carried him into the living room. "You lay here for now. I'll go clean up the bedroom."  
  
"I'm sorry, Da."  
  
"It's alright, son. You're sick and that can't be helped."  
  
Paladin changed his bed sheets and brought Pippin back in, laying him on the fresh linens. "There you go. All nice and clean."  
  
Pippin tugged at the sheets. "Da, I'm glad you're the one with me."  
  
"Me too." He stood up and kissed his son again. "Why don't you go back to sleep."  
  
"I think I've had too much sleep."  
  
"Perhaps. But at least stay in bed. For me, alright?"

Pippin nodded. Paladin stayed by his side until the lad fell asleep.  
  
He usually worked in the fields, but asked another hobbit to overlook things while he took care of his son. He sat by Pippin's side, watching him sleep. Slowly, the fever began to go down.  
  
Pippin stirred after nearly three hours of sleep. "Da?"  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Paladin laughed. "I bet you are. It's nearly time for dinner. You feel up to eating in the dining room or do you want to eat in here?"

"Where will you be?"

"I'll eat wherever you eat, but I would like to eat in the dining room. I've had several meals in here already today."  
  
Pippin crawled out of bed and took a hold of his father's hand. "Dining room then."  
  
Paladin laughed and followed his son. The two enjoyed a wonderful meal, discussing all they would do the next day, now that Pippin was better and Paladin wasn't busy.  
  
When it was over, Pippin went over to his father and climbed up into his lap. "We'll have so much fun, Da! With no sisters around."  
  
Paladin held his son close. "I thought you liked your sisters."  
  
"I do, but I like being with you. Just the two of us. We don't get to do it often. You either work in the fields or one of my sisters is there as well."  
  
"No we don't often get time together do we? We should try and make more time, eh?"  
  
Pippin beamed up at his father. "Really? I'd really like that, Da." He hugged his father.  
  
"As would I, Pippin. But do remember that even if we don't spend much time together, you are my son and I love you, alright?"  
  
"I will, Da. And I love you, too."  
  
Tine and the girls were gone for nearly ten days. They were the best ten days, Pippin thought, of his life. He and his father spent most of their waking hours together before falling asleep every night in Paladin's bed. He decided not to fight Pippin, and let him stay.  
  
At first, Pippin was upset to hear they were coming home, but when he saw the wagon coming up over the hill, he was happy. He missed his mother and sisters. When the wagon stopped he ran right into his mother's arms.  
  
"I missed you, Mother!"  
  
"And I you, Pippin." She held him close to her. She'd missed her son dearly and had wished later in the visit she had brought him with her. "What did you and your father do while I was gone?"  
  
"Well, I was sick..."  
  
"Sick?" Tine reached up to feel his forehead but he quickly pulled away.  
  
"Mother, that was a while ago. I'm fine now. We did so much together. It was wonderful!"  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Pippin hugged his sisters while his father greeted his mother.  
  
"Father, we have to tell them all that we did!"  
  
Paladin gathered his son up in his arms. "We will, but let's get them inside first."  
  
The family sat around the fire, everyone talking of what had happened over the last few days.  
  
Pippin felt himself falling asleep in his father's lap.  
  
Paladin noticed and whispered, "You'll have to stay in your bed tonight."

Pippin only nodded. He soon found himself being carried to his room in his father's strong arms. Before long he was placed in his bed.  
  
Paladin brushed back his son's hair. "Good night, love." He kissed his forehead.  
  
"Night, Da."  
  
Paladin smiled before he got up and returned to the rest of his family.


End file.
